A winter night to never forget
by kiba1988
Summary: Hidan hates the winter season. It's cold, gloomy and just annoying. But what if a cold night turns into a steamy one? Maybe his boyfriend Itachi can help him out with this. A nice trip should do the trick... But what will they do when they arrive at the place?... That's for you to find out right?


_Warnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing/some bad language, seeing it is Hidan we're talking about hihi. OOC, Hair pulling _

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Pairings: Hidan X Itachi_

_**A/N: My second FanFicton! I'm really happy to write about Hidan and Itachi… they're a match made in heaven! **_

_**Enjoy the ride loves!**_

…_**A winter night to never forget…**_

'Itachi!' I'm not fucking going outside right now!

Hidan standing in the hallway, huffed annoyed. Why the hell did he have to get out of the warm house? It was so fucking cold outside!

Hidan never was able to handle the dark winter days well. It was cold, gloomy and just annoying.

'Have you checked the weather reports?, it's gonna snow for fucks sake!'

Itachi, standing in the living room, looked outside of the window. The dark clouds really did say it was going to snow.

Sighing, he walked into the hallway, standing straight across the platinum haired demon, who was tying his overly big snow boots. The boots looked like he would go outside for a few months.

Smirking at that, he coughed, trying to hide the giggle that formed in his throat.

'Will you just trust me for once in a lifetime?, I swear it will be fun.'

Turning, the tall guy looked up at his boyfriend. They were dating for a pretty long time now, but he never got enough of the pretty sight of his dark sin.

He let his violet eyes roam over the beautiful body that belonged to him only.

Long black raven hair, loosely tied together into a ponytail, the pretty face with the dark..ohhh so dark black orbs, the long eyelashes fluttering on the cheekbones when he blinked. The pale skin forming a beautiful contrast with it.

Looking down, the cute little nose stood pride in the middle, giving the face an aristocratic look. And then there were the lips…

Swallowing hard, he stared at those soft and plump looking lips.

'Hidan, Oi Hidan, snap out of it!'

Snapping his fingers in front of his eyes, the platinum haired god snapped out of his daze, looking up at Itachi.

Grinning he took a step forward, crushing his own lips on those soft ones.

Itachi didn't see it coming and almost fell down, his knees giving in a little.

Strong arms wrapped around him, making sure he didn't drop to the floor.

He was pulled even closer to the broad chest, and his hands hooked in the black shirt, clenching on it while he slowly kissed back.

'Itachi, ngh…'

His tongue peeked out and slowly he brushed it over the soft lips, nibbling on the lower lip and humming at the soft feeling.

The tiniest little whimper left the raven haired beauty, his lips parting just a little to give him entrance.

Taking the given chance, he let his tongue slide into the hot wet mouth, roaming through it and gently rubbing his own tongue against the other.

When he felt the others tongue shyly push back on his, he groaned.

A hand sneaked into the long black hair, fisting it gently and pulling on it so Itachi's head would lean back.

'Hng…' was al he heard.

Ow yeah he knew the raven loved it when his hair was being pulled. Just like the little submissive bitch he was.

Thinking of that he felt his pants tighten, his other hand sliding down from the back to the soft round little ass.

Feeling the hand on his bottom, Itachi's eyes snapped open, pulling away from the kiss.

Huffing, he took a step back.

'No… Not yet', he whispered.

Growling at the loss of contact Hidan looked up at the now flushed face.

'What the fuck 'Tachi?, Why are you denying me like that?'

'I'm not denying you anything Hidan, I just had to step back, or else we would never go anywhere any more than the freaking bedroom. Or knowing you, we wouldn't even come further than the stairs', the raven smirked.

The violet eyes started to spark naughty at what was said just now, thinking back at the last time they had sex.

It was hard, it was rough and they didn't even make it to the bedroom, he took the black sin right there and then on the stairs, pounding that tight little…

A moan left his mouth, his cock throbbed painfully in his pants.

'Fuck Itachi, why did you have to remind me of that, I'm getting fucking hard again only thinking about it.'

Smirking, the raven turned around, searching for his own shoes. In that process wiggling his bum a little, just to tease his boyfriend.

Hissing at him, Hidan turned around.

If he would keep looking at the little creature in front of him, wiggling that awful sexy ass before him, he would probably rip his clothes off and pound into it, as soon as he ripped the little weasels clothes off.

Why the hell did he had such a sexy boyfriend?, he thought, frowning but smirking at the same time.

Hearing the little creature scrape his throat behind him, he turned again.

The long black coat with the red patterns on it, made him look so small, but at the same time the body looked so lithe and supple. A red scarf around the pale neck made his hair and eyes even more dark.

'God 'Tachi, so damn sexy', was the only thing he could rasp out.

A little smile formed on the plump lips. The black eyes getting the little sparks, only Hidan got to see from him.

'Thank you, now get your sexy body into your coat, we're going.'

With that, they walked out of the door, Hidan still snarling at the cold feeling.

Mumbling: 'Fucking cold, this better be good', He got on the passenger seat in the car.

Normally he drove, but seeing Itachi had this 'present' for him, he took refuge in the other seat.

Driving from the parking lot, he turned the radio on. Loud music snared from it.

Humming at the sound, he looked out of the window. Grey and bald landscapes crossing his eyes.

After a little while he dozed off, the head glued to the window and the platinum locks getting a little messy from the movement against it.

Glancing to the side, Itachi smiled. Every time he saw the handsome face in this relaxed state, his heart melted.

People often saw Hidan as a big brute, swearing like hell and people often told him he was a maniac.

At that Hidan always smirked his devilish grin and told those people to 'Fuck off' and that they didn't even know him.

Truth be told, he was a cold-hearted bastard on the outside. But when he got to know him better, he started to see the soft sides of the violet eyed demon.

In the beginning Itachi always avoided him at high school.

However in their second year, the platinum haired bastard kept following his ass around, what irritated him to no limits.

'what the hell do you want from me?', he asked when he had enough of the stalking creature.

'You're ass', was the respond he got.

Thinking back at it, he chuckled.

Hidan never was a guy to be subtle to begin with.

When he let those words sink in, a massive red blush had appeared on his face and he had screamed at Hidan 'to leave him the fuck alone!'

He could had just screamed that against a wall, cause next day Hidan came by his home to pick him up for school.

Refusing to walk along with him he had ran off like a madman, only to be pulled back, a pale hand pulling on his hair.

'Rather you like it or not, I put my eyes on you and I won't stop chasing after you until I have you', was growled lowly in his ear.

His face flushing red, his hand shot up and fisted the platinum locks. The low voice sending shivers down his spine.

The groan he got from that made him snap back to reality and he let go of the surprisingly soft locks.

'After class, let's… get to know each other better', was the only thing he said, before slamming his elbow in the broad chest so his hair was let go with a grunt.

He ran off, questions running through his mind.

Why didn't he felt disgusted from this?

Why did the body pressed against him felt so good?

Why did the low voice sounded so hot and sensual?

And last but not least: 'Why the hell did his own body respond to the whole being with the name Hidan?!'

After that one afternoon spend together, a lot changed. Meeting each other became normal, and soon the two never separated from each other again. Always together like there was glue between them.

Hidan was his first in everything, and would stay his first in everything in the future.

Now four years later, they were in the same University, in the same course and they lived together in a nice home.

Taking the last turn, he put the car to a stop.

'Hidan, wake up, we're here.'

Grumbling, the face twitched and the dark violet eyes opened a little. He sat up and stretched like a lazy cat.

'Where the hell are we?'

Looking around he saw a big building with a sign, showing the word 'ONSEN' on it.

A grin formed on the pale lips and his eyes started to sparkle.

Turning he looked at the raven. 'No fucking kidding right?', Are we gonna go in there?'

Nodding in response, Itachi leaned down, brushing his lips against those of his boyfriend. 'Surprise', he whispered against his.

A grunt leaving his throat, he pulled on the red scarf, making Itachi fall against him.

He pressed his lips hard on the other ones, smashing them together. Not even waiting for permission, he pushed his tongue in the hot cavern.

Moaning the pale face flushed, fully enjoying the brutal force of the kiss. His own tongue sliding and rolling against the hot and wet muscle of the other.

'Hgn….' he grunted, fisting his hand in the soft platinum locks, pulling him even closer to his own body.

Pulling back, a string of saliva still connected them together.

'let's go, before I ravish you in the car', the platinum demon growled out with a husky voice.

Nodding, the two stepped out. Hidan once again grumbling when he felt the cold wind against his face.

Entering the onsen, the lady behind the counter greeted them.

'Welcome gentlemen, how can I help you?'

'two tickets please', the raven said, while pulling out his wallet.

While paying, the woman looked at Itachi and Hidan. A soft pink blush crawling on her face and a tiny smile appearing on her lips.

'Tonight is really quiet, you're the first costumers since this afternoon, so no-one is here except for you two.'

Putting the money she got in the cash register, she looked at the both of them.

'Have a nice evening sirs,' she said while winking at the both of them.

Grinning back, Hidan winked at her playfully.

'I think this will be a great fucking evening'.

Snapping his head up, he looked straight in the grinning face of his boyfriend.

Turning back, he walked, like nothing happened, past the counter, giving the lady behind it a little smile and a little nod.

'Thank you, ma'am,' was the only thing he said, before walking to the changing rooms.

Hidan close on his heels, snickered. 'You think she saw through us?'

Turning his head, a grin appeared on his face.

'Who knows?'

The two of them got to the changing rooms, passing through the heavy wooden door.

Itachi looked at Hidan, like he was waiting for something.

Smirking the demon asked him: 'Want me to strip for you?'

A slight blush crawled on the pale cheeks, but he nodded anyway.

Slowly, the violet eyes took the raven in from head to toe.

How he would love to rip those clothes of and just smash the pale body against the wall, pinning the arms up against it, while he pounded into the tight heat of a certain sexy backside.

Swallowing at the thought he started to undress. The coat fell to the ground, landing in a heap. Hidan shrugged, he didn't care.

Slowly he pulled up a piece of the shirt he was wearing, with that showing his skin piece by piece.

Itachi sat back, looking at the view with his lips parted a little. A soft gasp coming out of his throat.

The shirt was pulled over his head, the platinum locks that were always neatly combed back now a slight mess.

He let his hands slide over his sides, softly stroking up and down. His chest heaving a little at the intense stare he got from the raven.

Sliding up, he touched his nipples, feeling them perk up at the soft touch.

A moan came from the raven's mouth.

He looked down and saw that the coat and scarf were thrown off as well.

The long pale fingers clenching it the red tight shirt he wore.

Grinning, he continued, definitely enjoying the sight he got himself.

Sliding his fingers down he felt his waistband touch his fingers. Hooking his fingers under it, he turned, showing his strong back to the black haired sin.

Slowly he pulled the pants down a little, showing some of the rounding's of his ass.

The whine he got, made him turn his head over his shoulders. The tight shirt had come off, and the only thing that was left on, were the clad tight jeans.

A pale hand was rubbing over the smooth pale skin of the lithe chest, slowly rubbing over the little rosy buds, making them perk up and stand up proud. The other hand came up too and pinched one of the little buds, making Itachi gasp for air.

'F-fuck.. 'Tachi, do you realise how fucking sexy you are right now?', he moaned out.

His cock throbbed painfully at the sight. If this would go on any longer he really would have a problem. It would turn out in a rape, he knew it for sure.

Looking again, he saw the raven slide his long pale fingers down. Stopping at his thighs, he let them slide up again.

The bulge in the tight jeans showing big time.

When the hand cupped the bulge, Hidan thought he would lose his mind.

'Ha…ahh..,' the sexy demon panted out, rubbing up and down the still clothed member, he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling even more. His head leaned back, some loose tresses twirling down to half way his back.

Hidan slid to the floor, his hands clenching to fists. How he loved his boyfriend behave like a little wanton bitch.

His hand sneaked under his waistband and boxer brief, touching his leaking cock.

A growl left his mouth, wanting to feel more than his own hands.

'Tachi, you better undress real soon and get that sexy little ass over to the bath, or I will take you here, right now on the cold floor.'

Blushing, he looked up with half lidded eyes and slowly he popped the buttons open.

Standing up, he turned around, showing the demon his back.

Slowly he pulled the pants down, leaving the boxer briefs on.

Grunting at the sight, Hidan got up, pulling everything off. His engorged cock twitching at the release from its prison.

Sneaking behind, he fisted the raven hairs tightly, the elastic band being pulled out from it, letting the long black hairs swirl around the pale shoulders and chest.

Pulling the lean body close against him, he grinded his hips against the tight black boxer, that was still on the sexy body.

'You shouldn't be so sexy, people might harass you', he growled against the little ear.

Gasping, Itachi grinded his backside against the huge cock that rubbed against him. The friction sending shivers through his whole body.

Humming, the demons tongue snaked out and lapped at the fleshy part of the ear, gently nibbling on it.

The big strong arms wrapped around the lithe body, hands sliding over his body and touching as much of the skin, he could touch.

Sliding over the little rosy buds, he shivered. A whimper leaving the plump lips.

His thumb and index finger rubbed over them, pinching them softly.

A shock went through the pale body and a soft mewl was heard.

Teasingly slow he let his hands slide down. Just before he would touch the hard shaft of the black haired sin, he made a turn for the back, cupping the round ass cheeks instead.

Wriggling, Itachi let out a gasp, shivers of pleasure run down his body.

When the strong hands slid from the back to the front, he mewled, bucking his hips to get the, oh so wanted friction.

Growling like an animal in heat, Hidan cupped the bulge in the boxer, biting down on the pale neck pretty hard. Slowly he started to rub up and down.

'Nyaaah…So..so good,' the black haired sin growled out. The sweet touch on his cock and the pain from his neck, mixing together as one. It almost send him over the edge. Just a few more strokes and he would come right there and then in his boxer briefs.

'St-stop…Hnn… Hi-Hidan… I'm gonna…Ahhh'

Licking the bite mark, he suckled on it gently, soothing the sharp pain it gave before away.

Wanting to feel more of his sin, he hooked his fingers under the waistband, pulling the boxer down in one swift move.

Totally exposed, he shivered. The bigger body leaning against him, rubbed against his bare back now.

The long fingers of the demon, slid back up, cupping his now totally naked member, wrapping around it.

Slowly he started to pump up and down, the raven mewled pretty loud.

Hearing the pleasured sounds his own cock throbbed painfully.

Feeling the member throb against him, his hands shot up, fisting the silky soft platinum locks again. This time he pulled on them in pleasure, looking up and locking his lips with the ones of his boyfriend, kissing him deep and passionately.

Suddenly, a few voices where whispering behind the door.

Snapping their head to the side, they both growled at the same time.

'Shit, fuck this shit', Hidan snarled.

Grabbing Itachi by the wrist, he pulled the raven after him, running to the hot spring bath, leaving their clothes on the floor in a messy heap.

Diving in, they both came up, coughing from the water.

Both blushing like a little kid who was just busted with his hand in the cookie jar, they looked at each other.

Itachi, looking down, started to shake.

Worried, Hidan looked at him, grabbing the shoulders of his black haired sin.

''Tachi, you okay?', he mumbled.

Looking in the big violet eyes, he saw the worried expression. Only he wasn't shaking out of shame or out of fear to get busted.

'Whahahahaha.. O my god, what a blast,' he hiccupped. Tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing.

Sighing, the violet eyes lit up, sparkling naughty. After that, he barked out in laughter.

They both took a deep breath, and felt the warm water rolling on their bodies. The soft lights lidded the area, giving it a beautiful warm glow.

The smell of sandalwood incense spreading around the bath and the wind softly breezing, made it look so peaceful. It was really intoxicating… If not arousing.

A sigh left Itachi's soft lips, leaning back against the edge of the pool.

The long black hairs glistened in the moonlight, giving the pale beauty an even more exotic look than ever.

Feeling his cock come back to life, he looked around himself. No-one was near… What should he do?

Oh he knew exactly what he wanted… Was he ready to take the risk?

Opening his eyes, he saw Hidan fidget nervously. A smirk formed on his lips.

'Hidan…I-I'm still horny…,' He whispered out, looking up at him with the dark black pools boring into his own.

Ow hell… his cock twitched… So Itachi really wanted to continue their little adventure?!

His lips curled in a devilish grin, slowly he got up, and like a predator stalking his pray, he crawled closer.

Stretching his hand, he grabbed the pale wrist and pulled the beauty towards him.

A yelp escaped from the plump lips, and the next thing he knew, he sat down on two strong legs.

Strong arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to the broad chest.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips against the platinum god-like creature.

Growling, a tongue snaked over two plump lips, spreading them apart so his tongue could play with the other.

Deeply kissing each other, Hidan's hand roamed down the soft back, grabbing the round little ass and giving the cheeks a hard squeeze.

'Hahn..H-Hidan…'

The whimper on his lips, made him growl, and his now fully hard cock throb in anticipation.

Spreading his legs so they were on both sides against the strong legs, he bucked his hips forward. Feeling the two members rub against each other.

Moaning he repeated the action again, snapping his hips forward, the warm water giving a warm touch around it.

The big hands, with the long fingers, still squeezing the lovely round ass cheeks, slid down between them.

Gasping, Itachi leaned his head back, the long black hair flowing like a dark pool in the water.

Slowly he felt the fingers rub over his most intimate part. One of them tickled the soft skin around his hole, emitting a shiver running up and down in his body.

Feeling the little hole twitch to his administrations, he groaned. Gently he probed against the opening, feeling the muscles stretch a little and sucking him in.

Wriggling his finger around, he felt his cock twitch. How he would love to pound into that little tight hole right now.

Panting, he tried to make room for a second finger, the water making the hole smooth and easy to glide in.

When he pushed the second finger in, the black haired sin moaned like a bitch in heat. Oh he so loved those pleasured sounds rolling from the plump lips.

'M-more…Fuck more!'

Grinning, he locked lips with the now red abused lips, sliding his tongue against the other one. It was hot and sloppy and just fucking perfect, he thought.

Sliding his tongue out of the hot cavern, he let it slide over the pale neck. Groaning he bit down on it, at the same point pushing his two fingers in hard.

Scissoring the tight heat, making it ready for him, he tried to find the lovely spot that would make the raven go crazy.

Sliding the last finger in, he started to stretch the little hole as far as possible. Even though they were together for 4 years now, Itachi always winced at the first thrust. He hated it when his beauty felt pain or felt uncomfortable.

Suddenly Itachi moaned out really loud, snapping his hips forward, and biting down on Hidan's neck hard, making him jerk in pain and pleasure.

'Ch-Christ…,' He whispered in a husky voice.

Itachi saw flashes of white for his eyes. He pushed back hard on the fingers, wanting to feel more of the pleasure.

Smirking, he gave a hard thrust, feeling the pale beauty shiver and moan out loud again.

Bucking up his hips, he let the two members rub against each other, loving the friction it gave.

His fingers buried deep inside his lover, he let the other hand slide between them. His hand wrapped around them both, slowly pumping them up and down.

Being pleasured in the front and back, Itachi panted hard, his lips parted and drool slid from the corner of the mouth, completely losing control over his mind.

He swore, the man giving him this much pleasure was a demon in disguise.

Looking up at his sin, he grunted. He never saw such a sexy expression, the onyx eyes half lidded, the red flush on the cheeks and the plump lips parted, puffs of white breath coming out of it.

'Hnn…'Tachi… I want you so bad,' he snarled.

'Noooo… th-the water will get dirty…'

Grinning like a mad man, he whispered against his ear: 'I don't see the problem, but if you insist…'

He pulled the fingers out, making his raven whine at the loss of contact.

His strong arms pulled him up from his lap, placing him next to him.

He stood up, his shaft hard and throbbing.

Looking down, the ravens cheeks flushed a shade redder. He looked up at the handsome face. The dark violet eyes glistening with lust.

Nodding he Leaned down, and let his tongue slide over the big length. Softly nibbling on it, his tongue sliding up and swirling around the head.

A low growl left the demons lips.

He smirked, slowly he let his lips slide down the head, sucking on it gently. His other hand cupped the sensitive sack, softly squeezing them.

Two strong hands fisted his hair, and before he could blink his eyes, the hard length was pushed into his mouth hard.

Trying not to gag, he relaxed his muscles. Feeling the long shaft slide in and out of his mouth.

Humming, Itachi started to suck and swirl his tongue around the throbbing head.

Hidan kept bobbing the pretty face up and down by the long black tresses, fully enjoying the sight of the pale face with the flushed cheeks sucking and moaning down on him.

When he couldn't take it any longer, he pulled back from the hot mouth, sliding out of it with an audible 'pop'.

Grabbing him by the waist, Hidan pulled him up and turned him around, his flat belly now pressed against the edge.

Shivering at the cold breeze, he let out a soft whimper.

'Shhh… you won't be cold anymore when I'm done with you,'

Bending the pale body over the edge, he stood behind his lover. Looking at the sight of it, he moaned.

Spreading the pretty globes, he aligned his wet twitching member. The soft wrinkly skin pressed back on him, the tight ring of muscles stretching a little, and he felt his tip slide in a little bit.

Growling, and not able to wait any longer, he snapped his hips forward, pressing his thick member in, in one swift movement. After that he didn't move, wanting to give his lover the time to adjust to him.

The pale hands rasped over the ground, clenching them and the knuckles turning white.

'A-ahhh…so damn b-big…,' the younger one groaned out.

Slowly he wriggled his hips back on the large member, hearing Hidan gasp at the movement.

He moved forward and let his back slap back on the manly hips.

Liking the feeling of being the one in control, he set a pace, riding the monstrous thick and hard length.

Feeling Itachi ride his shaft, he almost lost it. The tight heat surrounded him and he couldn't do anything but grab the long hair and fisting it, pulling on it hard.

The once pale cheeks flushed bright red, a growl leaving the plump lips at the tugging on his hair.

Losing the control, He leaned forward, spreading his legs even wider.

'Fuck me Hidan… Fuck me hard,' he snarled.

Grunting, his hips snapped forward, plunging into the tight heat with a hard pace. Their bodies slammed together, making splashy sounds every time he thrust in hard.

Slamming hard, he grabbed the long hairs tightly. Pulling on them every time he snapped his hips forward.

He grabbed one of the black sins legs, pulling it up high, so he even had a better angle.

The change of angle made Itachi's head fall back, flashes of pure white pleasure crossing through his loins, when the long member hit his prostate dead on again.

Haa..ha…hng… that's it… O fuck yeah,' he groaned out, drool sliding down the side of his mouth.

Snarling like an animal, he sped up even more, ramming in and out the lithe body, a heat coiling up in his lower regions.

He bit down hard on the pale neck, he had no control anymore. Slamming against the slender hips made him see sparkles.

Feeling the teeth sink in his skin, he growled, his hands coming up and fisting the now totally messed up platinum locks.

'Nyaaah...'

He purred… his raven beauty fucking purred for him!

Sneaking his hand to the front, he grabbed the neglected shaft and started to pump it up and down hard.

'I-Itachi… I'm gonna fucking come,'… He rasped out with a husky voice.

'M-me too… uhn…hahh…Ahh…'

Pumping a few more times, he felt the pale lithe body shiver and his hand got covered in big fluffy shots of cum. The cum also splattering against his sins pale chest, covering it with the glistening strings.

Feeling the muscles clench down hard on him, he fell…he fell hard… Giving a last hard thrust, he let it all go. Hot seed shot out of him and deep into the beautiful body.

Shaking he rode his orgasm out, not letting go of the pale hips.

He wrapped his arms around the beauty and pulled him up for a scorching hot kiss.

Panting and their chest heaving hard, they let themselves slid down in the hot water again.

Still connected and enjoying the feeling, he turned Itachi towards him, burying his face in the black locks, inhaling the sweet scent. Wrapping his arms around his neck he felt him relax against his own body.

Pulling back a little, they looked at each other through lusty eyes, totally satisfied with the state they were in.

He felt his shaft soften, and Itachi wiggled a little, feeling it slide out.

Sighing, they both enjoyed the hot water soothing their skin and somewhat sore body parts.

Looking down, he saw a big bruise on Itachi's neck. He let his fingers slide over it.

'I'm sorry about that,' he whispered.

Grinning, he looked sideways.

'No need to be sorry, your hair should cover the one right here,' he said pointing.

Combing his hair back, he smiled. 'No need for that, everyone in this fucking world may know how much you love me,' he teased.

Flushing red, he looked down shyly, but didn't object the words. He loved Hidan more than anyone else.

After a half an hour spend in peace, Itachi stood up.

'Let's go home, I want you to 'love' me even more at home.'

Smirking, he followed the raven to the dressing room, picking up his clothes and dressing up quickly.

Walking down the hall, the lady behind the counter smiled at them.

'Did you enjoy our hot springs gentlemen?'

Hidan grinning from ear to ear winked at the lady.

'We'll be back for sure, the peaceful surroundings are pretty good for… Let's just say we loved our time here,' he smiled.

The lady, blushing behind the counter, wished them a good night and with that Hidan drove home.

Stumbling through the door, the two young men locked their lips together.

Humming, they parted, their noses brushing against each other.

'Let's go to bed 'Tachi…'

Picking him up bridal style, he ran to their room, making sure this would be a night to never forget.

**A/N: Yeaaaah finished my second Fanfic! Whoop whoop! I hope you all enjoyed the sweet love between Hidan and Itachi, aren't they a great couple? (^/^) **

**Please leave a review! ^^ Also requests can be done, just pm me and I'll react as soon as possible!**

**Till next time! *stands, bows, Osu!* **


End file.
